Idée Fixe
by hippieofthesea
Summary: He found the love of his life. Nothing is going to take that away.
1. Meeting

Sebastian made his way passed the crowd of students standing in front of the building. He looked around at the usual grins and side glances from students finding him quite attractive. He ignored them heading for second floor where his office waited.

He set down his things grabbing the large stack of the syllabus for his class. He fixed his hair making sure his casual black suit looked good too. He opened up the top buttons making sure to flash a little bit of skin.

He had never had a problem having students get aroused from his appearance. He welcomed it. He loved seeing them talk so freely about their attraction to him. They would try to make office hours into attempts of seduction. Every attempt failing miserably every time.

He made his way to the lecture classroom looking at the list of students. The door open as the students came in picking their seats. He took count seeing half of them there.

He let five minutes pass time for his class to start, going to shut the door. As he reached for the handle, a student rushed towards him with loud clicks from her heels.

The redhead quickly caught the door taking in harsh breath as she had seemed to have ran the whole way there. She looked up at her professor smiling faintly in between breaths. "I'm so sorry professor, I was running so late."

He stared at her with his usual stoic face. Internally, his heart was thumping so loudly. He have never met someone that made him feel like this before. He moved out of the way letting her enter. His eyes followed her figure. The tight dress giving her a flattering form.

He shut the door looking out into the crowd. The same old stares from the ladies he have grown accustomed to. The only one not doing the same was the redhead. He was surprised as she was one of the few also with their books out. He couldn't help but feel even more attracted to her.

"Good morning class. I'm professor Michaelis. Welcome to British Literature. We'll be going over and doing a lot of reading of classic work. Please come up and grab a syllabus."

The girls rushed up grabbing one from his desk. He smiled as they returned to their seats slowly. Once of them was even bold enough to touch his hand. Two of the boys having their cheeks flush in his presence.

The redhead approached his desk giving a smile that was not like the others. Not flirtatious or lust full. It was nervous. His eyes fixated on her. This was not a reaction he had ever experienced.

He watched her walk away from him. Her hips swayed slightly in an almost teasing manner. The hairs on the back of his neck stood. 'What is going on?'

He moved on to his explanation of the class, going over the syllabus. He made sure ignore the looks given to him by the desperate few. He made sure to speak with the same calm grace he's always had.

The redhead couldn't get out of view for him. She scribbled notes along the paper not looking at him the same way. She blushed a bit but seemed disinterested.

The class went on handing off a sign in sheet starting with her. Slipping the paper onto her desk, he noticed the red ink she was writing in. Everything about her stood out with red.

The let the class go early, having some of them running off in a hurry. The usual few stayed trying their best to flirt or make after hours plans. He turned them down seeing the redhead barely packing her things. He turned them down, sending them of their way.

Grell looked at her schedule, her eyes scanning the page. Her professor moved closer to her, giving a charming smile. "Is everything alright?" She looked up at him fixing her glasses. "Yes professor. I'm just looking for class number."

He held up his hand looking at the page. "May I?" She nodded handing it to him. He read the name across the top. He looked towards the list giving a nod. "You'll be on the first floor of this building Ms. Sutcliffe. It appears you have half an hour to spare."

She took the paper back noticing the attractive tone of his pronunciation of her name. She shook it off putting in her bag. "Thank you for that. It'll give me time to make it to that class on time." She gave a small wave heading out the door.

He signed letting the shame of find a student attractive hit him. 'There's nothing wrong with finding her pretty. She's an adult.' He grabbed his things heading for the next class.

He walked down to the first floor checking his watch. The familiar colour of crimson caught his eye. A blonde young man had his arm around her waist. The young man's blue eyes staring into hers.

A sudden twinge of jealousy struck him. His teeth pressed down on tightly seeing them. The blonde kissed her lips teasing her. He stayed close keeping hidden from view. He clutched his bag narrowing his eyes at him.

"Where do you want to go eat after these classes? I know you really wanted to try out that new bistro by my flat." His hands resting her on hips. His body pressing against hers.

She pushed away slowly tapping her chin. "We could...or we could try that little takeaway place near by we saw." She raised his hands letting them rest on her waist. "The choice is yours Aleistor. I'm willing to try whatever."

He lowered his face to her neck. His breath made her shiver. He pressed his lips on it sucking tenderly on the flesh. She pushed him away raising her index finger. "No sir. I will not get into trouble for your cravings."

He chuckled trying to appear innocent enough. "My dearest love. Do you think of me as such a beast? I only want to make sure no other person thinks you're single."

She pushed away completely straightening her dress. "That seems to be your story. I'm faithful to you and the past year we've been together. Why would you question it now?"

" I'm not questioning anything at all love. I've just seen the looks that you've been given. The wandering eyes that look at your beautiful face. The glances that caress your body. Aren't you meant just for me?" He gave a sincere look of sadness, almost hurt.

She sighed kissing his lips. "Of course dear. I have to go to class now, but I'll see you later." She gave a flirtatious wink walking away happily.

Sebastian held still, letting the new information process. 'No wonder she wasn't interested in me. She has a rather handsome boyfriend.' He moved towards his class seeing the blonde walk away.

This class moved rather quickly having the usual glances and questions. He excused the class early grabbing his things heading for his office. He caught a glimpse of the familiar blonde.

He had his arm around the waist of a petite brunette. She kissed his cheek stopping in front of a nearby office. He pinched her rear making the girl giggle. "Stop it...someone might see."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the young man. 'How dare he betray such a beauty.' He moved closer clearing his throat. "That is not the way to behave in an open corridor. Especially in front of a professor."

"I'm so sorry..." The girl spoke in a frightened voice clinging onto the young man. "I thought all the professors were in class still. We'll be leaving sir."

Aleistor held her waist protectively. "She's right professor, we just came here to get alone time from the other students. We're just young lovers."

He nodded slowly moving to the side. "If that's the case, you should be on your way to class. You're welcome to stay and get into trouble for your public display." He motioned to the side of which his officw was.

"That won't be necessary. We'll be on our way." He quickly moved with the girl leaving the area. Sebastian stood there with a hand closing into a tight fist

The knuckles turning white.

When the day was over, he grabbed his bag making his way out of the building. He saw the blonde again with a different woman. They kissed goodbye as the different blonde walked away.

He moved closer, wanting to speak with him. He stopped himself seeing the familiar redhead coming down the stairway. His heart lipped moving to meet her.

She gave a pleasant smile seeing him. "Hello again professor." He bowed his head giving a charming smile. "Hello again Ms. Sutcliffe. How has your day been?" He had to admit, his own smile was genuine for her.

"It's been an interesting first day, to say the least." The blonde man ran passed him kissing cheek. "Hello darling, ready to go out." His eyes widened a bit seeing the same professor.

"Hello again young man. What happens to the young lady you were with earlier?" Sebastian stared wanting to put his hands around his neck.

Aleistor stood straight keeping his arm around her waist. "She was able to find the class just time with our help. We'll be heading out now sir, have good day." He rushed them down the stairs heading out the door.

He frowned following after them on a slower speed. He made his way his vehicle seeing them getting into a rather expensive looking car. He watched as he pulled her into a forceful kiss. He growled grabbing the wheel aggressively.

They pulled out heading off as he followed behind them. He parked away from them seeing walk into the small bistro. Sebastian sat in car pulling out a cigarette lighting the end. He watch through the window seeing them eating and having a good time.

He followed them afterwards stopping in front of a small home. Aleistor opened the door for her walking her to the door. He grabbed her hand kissing it tenderly. "Is there any chance I'll be able to step inside with you?"

She shook her head fishing out her house key. "I don't think so. Just because my father's coming home late, doesn't mean I'm willing to get into trouble." She kissed his lips heading inside. "Goodnight darling."

He waited to hear the door lock heading to his car. He pulled out his phone talking to one of the other girls on making plans for another date for tomorrow. He got to his car heading home.

Sebastian followed feeling a burning anger for the young man. Aleistor stopped at a small parking lot of a store. He stepped outside checking his phone on the messages of the four woman he was with. He smiled answering back to them.

Sebastian stood behind him with his heart pounding hard enough to be the only thing he could hear. He to took the bag in his hands covering Aleistor's head. He held it tightly as he struggled hard to get away from him. Slowly the movements stopped. His arms stopped fighting as he slumped against him.

He placed him back inside his car buckling him up. He took the bag off fixing his hair and clothes. He made sure to keep his gloves on picking up the phone. He scrolled down finding her phone number.

He placed it into his own phone before place it back in the hand of the young man. He shut and locked the door walking away from the scene. For the first time in his life he wanted someone so bad.

He wanted her for his own. He made his decision on make sure she would be his. No one would stand in his way.


	2. First Crush

The news had spread throughout the school like wild fire. They spoke of the death of the beautiful prince. Fours girls were called. Each had been dating him for different lengths of time.

Grell tapped on the door to Mr. Michaelis's office. She sighed not hearing an answer. 'Maybe he's gone home.' She turned around when the door opened.

"Ms. Sutcliffe? Come here for help on the Jane Austen novel?" He stopped at the doorway looking down at her. He noticed the redness in her face. He allowed her inside making sure to close the blinds and lock the door.

She sat down holding her bag tightly. "Talk to me Ms. Sutcliffe...is there something bothering you?" She looked up feeling the tears spilling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry professor...I didn't know who else to talk to...my boyfriend's dead and had other women he was with. I don't know to be hurt by the betrayal or hurt that he's gone...my family is out town and my friends aren't near enough to comfort me..."

He got up handing a box of tissues. She took one dabbing her eyes."I don't mean to pour all this on you sir...you've just been nice to me and I don't know how else to vent this out."

She held her head in her hands crying loudly. He reached out petting her head feeling the softness of her locks. He moved closer wrapping his arms around her. He rubbed her back letting her cry onto his chest.

She buried her face into his shirt letting her crying intensify. He held her close taking in the scent of her hair. The mix of roses and lavender. He felt his heart began to beat fast again.

She moved away after her cry lightened, cleaning her eyes. "I'm sorry professor. I didn't mean to get physical..."She moved her hair to one side cleaning herself up. She noticed the small patches of smeared mascara along his crisp white shirt. She gasped grabbing another tissue.

He looked down taking the tissue from her hand trying his best to clean it. "It's fine. Don't worry about my clothes. Are you feeling any better Ms. Sutcliffe?" He sat still, making sure he kept his distance close.

She nodded slowly taking in deep breaths. "I really didn't mean to hold you back from going home sir." She clasped her bag getting ready to leave.

He clasped her hand taking it into his own. "I'm sorry for your loss. You seen to be a lovely young lady with a bright future...if you need me at all, my door is always open for you." He reached over grabbing a piece of paper and pen. He handed it to her with her personal number on it. "Call me for anything as well."

She looked at it feeling a bit of shame for having it. She placed it in her bag feeling the warmth of his hands still on her fingers. 'He's so kind...I bet he's a good man to others around him.'

He stood up towering over her smaller frame. Their eyes meeting as she moved closer. The hurt in her heart making her actions worse. She pushed herself off the heels of her feet kissing his lips.

He kissed back having his heart flutter. Her lips her soft and gentle. The kiss made his mind up for him. She was going to be his. Reality hit making her pull away quickly.

'What the bloody hell are you doing?!' She touched her lips looking back at the man. "I'm so sorry professor! I didn't mean to do it...I'll be going..."

Before he could stop her, she ran out the door. He sat back down licking his lips. The faint taste of mint from her chapstick. He smiled knowing the weak state she was in.

Grell walked into her home locking the door behind her. The kiss still lingering in her mind. She sighed hanging up her purse and coat. She made her way to her room checking her texts.

A message from her father about a delayed flight. Another one from her older sister. She saw young woman in the phot was surrounded by attractive men on the beach with her.

She groaned only answering her father. She went into her room holding the slip of paper given to her. She scanned it again and again having the memory fill her mind.

She grabbed her phone sending off a message to the professor. A voice screaming at the back of her mind of what she was doing. 'This is wrong! You can't call a professor over to your home.'

She sat on the steps waiting on his arrival. The knocking soon came drawing her out of her thoughts. She got up fixing her dress as she opened the door.

Sebastian stood there holding a small bag in his hands. "Hello again Ms. Sutcliffe, may I come in?" She stepped aside letting him in. He handed her the bag giving a small bow. "It's for you."

She opened the bag seeing chocolates and tea. "Professor...thank you." He smiled clasping his hands together. "I know what you're going through is difficult. I thought you could use something to cheer you up."

She hugged him tightly having tears forming again. He rubbed her back holding her. She felt such warmth coming from him. She looked up seeing the sincere look at him.

"I have a feeling you called me here for something else. Is there something on your mind?" She looked down feeling embarrassed. "I honestly have been thinking about that kiss. I don't know how else to explain it."

He placed his hand on her lower back. "You're not the only one. I have too. If anything, I feel like doing it again. We're both adults." He held closer knowing she would give. Her heart thumping as her mind went blank.

She leaned forward kissing him again. She needed a distraction from the pain. He kissed back kissing with intense desire. She wrapped her arms around his neck nipping at his bottom lip.

He opened his mouth plunging his tongue into her own. She moaned letting it slide and dance around hers. 'This is still wrong! You can't sleep with a professor!' She felt the guilt wash over her as her arms moved away.

He broke the kiss moving to her chin and jaw. The faint kisses along her skin made her have goosebumps. He held her waist and lower back kissing her neck. His tongue lapping the flesh under him.

This was what he wanted. Never in his life had he felt more alive. The beatimg of his heart hammering as his fingertips felt warm. He sucked on her neck leaving a dark mark. He felt an unholy hunger emerging from his soul.

She moaned moving her head to give him more access. She grabbed his tie pulling him with her up the stairs. She locked the door behind them kissing him once more. Her hands roamed over his chest feeling the muscles through his shirt.

He picked her up placing her onto the bed. His hands roamed under her dress caressing her thighs. She moaned into their kiss spreading her legs wider for him. His fingers pushed aside her lace panties, pushing a digit inside.

She arched her back holding onto him. She reached up unbuttoning his shirt. The details of his fitness was breathtaking. She figured a man like him was attractive but not like this. She tossed aside his shirt stroking his skin.

He fingered her with a slow rhythm feeling his pants growing tight. This beautiful red vixen was his have. He watched as she pulled her dress over her head. The red jewellery of her belly ring caught his attention. "Had a rebellious stage?"

She looked down at her piercing smiling. "I thought it was sexy." He grinned laying her down. "Indeed it is." He lowered his head pushing in a second finger into her.

She tossed her head back feeling the skillful fingers making her weak. This is what she needed to clear her mind. He took them out licking the fingers. He took off the rest of his clothes climbing on top of her.

He yanked her panties off as she undid her bra. The exposed skin looked so untainted. He needed to mark all of her. He lowered his head kissing her stomach. His tongue touching the metal as it swirled around her bellybutton.

Her eyes hooded, watching as he licked and sucked on her skin. Her body lighting with the a desire she had yet to express. Her mind kicked her back into place remembering her own care. "Do you have a condom?"

Sebastian had nothing to pass along to her, but still knew it might come up. He got up grabbing one from wallet. "Get on all fours." He watched her do so ripping the packet. He wouldn't let this some bump stop him. He quickly bit a whole into the tip putting it on. He would claim her from the inside.

She waited with her knees already wanting to give up. The ghost touches of his fingers along her spine made her shiver. He grabbed her thighs spreading them. The tip of his tongue tracing her inner thighs. She moaned feeling his tongue slip inside her.

He moaned forcing as much of his tongue into as he could. She tasted divine. To him, her body was the only one of its kind to produce such nectar. He pulled his tongue out flicking her clit with it. The sounds of murmured words making his cock twitch violently.

He got up placing the tip against her entrance. "How bad do you want this?" She body trembled at his touch backing her hips up. "So bad...please fuck me professor..."

He pushed himself into her at a painfully slow. He groaned feeling the tight heat around him. "Don't tell me I'm your first?" His nails dragging along her thighs and hips.

She bit her lip not wanting to answer him. She held still until he was in completely in. She let out a small breath shaking with desire. "It's so big..."

He grinned bringing her back, pressing her back against his chest. He kissed her shoulder beginning his movements. A slow and steady pace as he got her used to his size. He fingers groping every part of her he could.

She had only this moment in her head. Aleistor was gone, consumed under the lustful distraction she needed. She moved her hips faster, making sure to not have him leave her body.

After some time he picked up speed, putting her back on all fours. He slammed into her eyes closed. Just the sensations of their bodies becoming one. The thought of his seed pouring into her made him ever closer to climax.

He slammed into her violently making her pain fuse with her pleasure. She couldn't take much more crying out as she came. He smiled giving a deep thrust releasing his seed. He held her tightly against him knowing his cum was leaking into her.

He pulled out after riding out his high seeing the remaining liquid seep from the tip. He quickly tossed it feeling his claiming of her more promising. He laid next her kissing her cheek. "Did you enjoy it?"

She panted feeling a warmth inside her body. She felt the shame and realization of what they done come to light. She sat up with weak arms leaning on him. 'Maybe this was a bad idea...I should've stopped this...'

He lifted her chin kissing her deeply. She kissed back feeling her emotions ripping through her. Tears forming as he held her waist. He rocked her in his having himself pressed against her body.

After a while he got dressed walking with her to the door. He caressed her cheek seeing the shyness still to her reaction. She was too cute. "If you ever need me at all, don't hesitate to call me. I'll be here for you."

He kissed her one last time leaving her alone. He made his way to his car with a huge smile across his face. The satisfaction of her body being his. He drove away as Othello watched from next door with a worried expression on his face.


	3. Fondness Of Science

Othello caught Grell leaving her home early the next morning. He called out to her stopping her in her tracks. She looked over at him with those stunning eyes making his heart thump loudly.

"Morning Grell. Can we talk?" He moved to her side noticing her dress. A black, long-sleeved turtleneck dress was different but not unfashionable for her. "I saw a professor leaving your house yesterday...everything alright?"

She froze not want to speak of what they had done. "I came to his office crying yesterday about Aleistor. He came by and dropped off some things to make me feel better...he's so sweet."

He nodded slowly thinking about it. 'Of course that's why...that no good Aleistor died...she's still hurt.' He offered out his arm giving a usual smile." How about I take you to school?"

She giggled lightly taking a hold of his arm. "That sounds lovely. You sure I won't be a bother to you?" She scanned his face making sure he wasn't lying to her.

He looked at her seriously with a hint of insult. "Madame, I am a future genetic researcher and you think I'm joking? A man of science doesn't joke around with these kinds of things."

He grabbed the half helmet off his scooter placing it on his head. He reached into the storage box handing her a secondary one. She frowned a bit knowing the wind would ruin her hair.

"I guess it'll be an up do kind of day." She quickly grabbed a hair tie from her bag making a quick braid. She handed him her things to put away fixing the helmet onto her head.

He smiled letting her place her arms around his waist. This was what he had been dreaming of since they met. He drove off heading for the University. He took his usual parking spot up front by the buildings.

She took off the helmet making sure she still looked good as always. He smiled putting everything away, taking out their bags. He turned to her remembering what he wanted to ask her. "Why are you were that dress? Isn't a little warm for that?"

She looked down seeing the black outfit. She made sure to pick something that would cover the shameful "gifts" her professor left. "I just wanted something a little more classy today. Besides, the sleeves are lace and cute." She a gave pose popping her hip out.

He blushed looked at her figure. "I think it looks good on you." He walked with her to class stopping in front of the door seeing the same professor there. He groaned seeing the way some the students looked at their professor.

Grell noticed his reaction giggling softly. "It's fine Othello. It happens every class. He seems to know what he's doing when it comes to students." A thought of the day before echoing in her head.

"Of course. Handsome men Always get that kind of attention. I bet he has to beat them off with a stick." He gave a small smile pointing in the direction he needed to go. "I gotta see a lab partner about our work. I'll see you later Red."

She smiled pulling him into a tight hug. "I have heard you call me that in a long time. I'll see you later Shakespeare." She released him heading towards her desk. Othello walked away feeling the best he had in a while.

Sebastian smiled at her feeling the rage bubbling in his veins. The little brunette had to go. He stared at the young lady's wardrobe giving a silent chuckle. 'Ashamed of the little bites my love? Don't worry, your king will make you forgot all that...'

The class went on as usual, discussing the characters of Emma and their placement amongst high society. When his lecture finished, he let them go making sure to keep Grell last.

She stood in front of him clutching onto her bag. "Y-yes professor?" Her heart pounding with him moving closer. "Meet me in my office after your classes are done. We have to talk." She nodded keeping her gaze averted.

He leaned closer to her, his lips almost touching the rim of her ear. "Don't worry Ms. Sutcliffe, I won't allowing anything to happen to you." His teeth wanting to nip at the small flesh before him.

She shivered under him. Her eyes scanned the halls for any witnesses. He pulled away walking back to his desk. She walked off hurrying to her next class. The idea of his interest was terrifying.

She went through the rest of the day thinking of only her professor. Her stomach turning in regret with a bad feeling mixed in. She couldn't concentrate at all.

The time soon came knocking on the office door. He opened it standing with a sweet smile. "You told me to come here sir?" She gripped her bag tightly walking through into the room.

He shut it, locking it. He stood in front of the exit looking down at her. "I do have to give you an apology Ms. Sutcliffe...I think I've overstepped my boundaries..." He looked so sensible and sincere compared to early.

"Really?" Her eyes wide and more relaxed. He nodded placing a hand on her shoulder. "Really...I forced myself onto a student and that's never happened before. I hope I didn't frighten you. I just found you attractive and willing after the kiss in my office."

She felt all the weight from earlier loosen and lift from her. "Oh professor...I'm so sorry for being like that to you. I risked your job for a night to make myself feel better..."

"It's fine my dear. I just hope you don't think of me any differently?" His smile was soft and gentle. Her heart thumping again from his affection. Her eyes moved to his lips.

She gave in once more kissing him. He couldn't resist kissing back. A mental note taken for himself. She was his for sure. She pulled back with a feeling of shame and disgust in her belly. "I'm sorry..."

"No Ms. Sutcliffe...I'm sorry I can't make you stop feeling this way. Maybe we can keep this small secret between us?" His hand resting on the small of her back. He wanted to just become his with her own words.

She felt something was off. She should have said no but couldn't speak. Her body was betraying her. She looked up at him feeling her knees buckling. "I-I have to go..."

She moved passed him running out the door. She kept running knowing he wasn't chasing after her. Her heart pounding, head spinning, legs shaking. She felt like she was going to faint making her way to the main doors.

A sudden trip made her land on top of Othello, sending papers flying through the air. She groaned lifting herself off him. Her chest pressed against him with their legs tangled in each other.

He got up looking at her with great concern. "Are you alright Grell?" He scanned the rest of her form seeing the heel of one of her shoes broken. He helped her up looking down at it. "I'm sorry Grell. I can pay for another pair."

She groaned seeing her heels. She sighed reaching down snapping the other heel clean off. She groaned seeing how short she was now. She looked at Othello seeing he was closer to her height.

He could tell she was being to become insecure with herself. He took the broken pieces from her hands tossing them into the trash. They cleaned up the mess of papers putting them neatly into his bag. He grabbed her hand walking out the door with in a hurry.

He grabbed the spare helmet handing it to her grabbing his own. She looked confused placing it on. "Where are you taking me?" He kept quiet putting away their things. He got onto the bike letting her arms wrap around him.

They drove off heading into the shopping centre she always went to. He parked his bike leading her to one of the shoes store he knew she loved. He looked around seeing the shelves lined with heels she would look amazing in. "Pick a pair."

She stared opened mouth at the different styles. "Othello...you really don't have to...I have plenty of pairs at home..." Her heart thumped loudly as she covered her mouth trying to hide her smile.

"Of course I do. You love your heels, they make you feel beautiful...well...more beautiful..." He smiled pushing her forward towards the racks.

She went throughout the store almost drooling at the ones she loved the most. She reached up, picking out a set of stiletto heels. She glanced at the price wincing immediately.

He grabbed the shoes from her hands, along with the box, taking them to the front counter. She followed quickly behind him trying to take them back. "Don't you worry about the price Grell. Think of it as a gift."

"No, seriously. I can get a different pair you know." He pulled out his wallet handing off his card to the cashier. He smiled handing her the bag with her new shoes. "Take them."

"Oh Othello..." She pulled him into a tight hug, almost burying his face into her chest. "Thank you darling!" She pulled him up leaving a red kiss print on his cheek. "This is such a surprise."

"I'm glad you're happy. This is something you needed to make you smile. Plus you weren't embarrassed to ride around on my yellow scooter." He laughed holding his arm out. "Care to join me for dinner mademoiselle?"

She giggled holding onto his arm. "You are quite the charmer." She followed him back down to where his scooter was parked. They put on their helmets and made their way further down the road to a small Italian restaurant that Othello adored.

He put away the helmets walking in with her on his arm. He had never felt more alive. Ever since they were in middle school together, he had only dreamt to have spent an evening with her in a romantic setting. He asked for a table for two almost puffing out his chest in pride.

The waitress set them down at a small booth right by the windows. She handed them the menus pouring them each a glass of water and writing down the order for their drinks. The two left having a good time as they waited and thought about their orders.

Through the window as the sun began to set. The two of them looked like a cute couple together. Through the lenses of a dark pair of sunglasses, someone watched them. A cigarette brought back up to his lips as he took it a long drag. The professor was now anxious of what kind of territory the brainy boy was stepping on.


	4. Beach Day

The weekend had begun with a nice, sunny day. The clouds had covered the sky with the sounds of the tapping on the windows up until today. The hushed voice of a woman complaining made the redhead groan. Her sister had arrived back home.

She poked her head out of her blankets glancing at the screen on her phone. Through blurred vision she saw the time getting more annoyed. Seven thirty in the morning. She got out of bed placing the red frames on her face walking downstairs.

Angelina smiled brightly hugging her tightly as she ran up the steps. "How was your time without me Grell?! Oh, I bet you just suffered without me. I got you a little something." She dragged her into the living room opening up the smallest suitcase. She handed her a box wrapped up with a bow on top.

Inside was dark cherry plunging one-piece swimsuit. Underneath was a black floppy sun hat. Angelina clapped her hands together seeing her gift. "I know you said you didn't want to get a new one, but I just couldn't resist."

She took it out glancing at her older sister. "Thank you Ann...I didn't know you wanted to get me something so...sexy." She looked over it feeling her usual confidence slipping.

Angelina wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "I heard about what happened...it's a shame a young man like that ended up being a jerk. I want you to have a good weekend before you start class up again."

Grell looked away not wanting to talk about him. "Ann...let's not okay?" She put the gifts back in the box putting it aside. "I really don't want to get into it right now...so much has happened since then."

"I'm sorry Grell. I know it still hurts. How about we go swimming to enjoy ourselves? I know you love swimming..." She hugged her tightly kissing her her cheek over and over again.

She giggled pushing her away. "Ann stop! You're going to leave lipstick marks!" She hugged her back feeling a bit better. "You're ridiculous. Fine, we'll go swimming. Let me get changed and put on my face."

"Don't cover up to much dear. I know you'll be cheating with that waterproof make-up. None of that." She got taking her luggage upstairs with her. She smiled seeing how much she could help in just making her smile.

Grell got into the bathroom heating up her body wax. She was more than glad that her skin was no longer sensitive to to her grooming. The redness would be gone within the hour.

She began to wax every inch of her body, making sure to have no left a single spot of hair. She smiled staring at her body in the reflection. She was thin with a very red belly ring amongst her milky skin. She began to pose as if she were a model making her facial expressions sensual.

She laughed turning on the shower making sure wash properly. Angelina sat on the couch waiting for her in a short, chic, pink backless summer dress. Her bikini stringing dangling along her back.

Grell came down in a red sarong dress with her swimsuit underneath. She held the new hat in her hands with her beach bag hanging off her shoulders. "Ready to go?"

She clapped getting giddy from her appearance. "That's the Grell I know! Beautiful and stylish. Let's go ahead and head out. I need to buy more sun tan lotion." She grabbed her bag walking out the door together.

They drove off to the store making sure stop to get their lotions and creams, along with something to snack on. The two hour drive seemed like nothing with their chats and singing along with the radio.

They arrived at almost noon. The sun was hot with the sound of the waves hitting the shore. The seagulls called loudly as they flew over their heads.

Angelina smiled grabbing a hold of the beach bags. "Grab the umbrella and towels dear." She went on ahead as Grell grabbed the rest.

They picked their spot a good distance away from the water. Angelina set up the umbrella and towels letting her sister cover herself in sunscreen. As much as Grell wanted to, she burned instead of tanning.

She handed her sister the tanner slipping out of the dress. "I never thought I'd ever wear something as revealing as this." Her arms crossed covering her body.

She could her the whistle coming behind her as her sister pulled her shades down a bit. "Aren't you just a delicious piece of carrot cake."

She rolled her eyes hating the way she teased. "Ha ha, thank you for the joke." She moved towards the umbrella reading the back of the bottle to protect her skin. "Ten minutes isn't too long a wait."

She relaxed on the blanket seeing the families with their children. She smiled seeing a mother teaching her son how to swim. "Cute."

"It can be. I would love a cute baby that was well-behaved." She cooed seeing the little boy giggling. "You know Grell, you should be able to have cute kids with your looks."

She felt a lump in her throat develop. Angelina realised what she had said. "I'm sorry. I forgot about it. I-" Grell raised her hand keeping calm. "I know Ann. It's not your fault."

"You know it'll take a little of time to get back to normal. All you can do is go out and make yourself feel better. He's gone...you're not..." Ann leaned closer looking her in the eye.

Grell nodded looking down at the sand beneath her. "I know. I just need some time still. I know I feel betrayed but I can't let it take hold of me. I'll find love again...just not now..."

She got out of her seat checking her phone again. "I can go into the water now. Please don't burn again this time Ann. You don't know how to not milk it." She took off the hat and glasses placing them on the towel. She threw her phone on top of them.

"I made sure to take the best stuff they had. No pain and stinging for me." She grabbed her bottle eyeing a set of handsome, buff men playing nearby. "I think I'll ask them for a hand getting oiled up."

Grell rolled her eyes heading for the water. Her feet touched the water sending shivered up her body. The cold touch making her a little nervous. She looked out into the water with her blurred vision.

The waves rolling in washing over her feet. She took in a deep breath jumping into the waters. She sprang up shaking violently wanting to scream but only making small gasps.

She moved farther into the water shivering as she felt her hair sticking to her body. She closed her eyes moving more until she bumped into someone. "I am so sorry..." She looked up seeing the face of a tall young man.

"I'm sorry miss, I had my eyes closed." He adjusted the goggles meeting his emerald eyes with her own. He was handsome and muscular, just her type. "Are you alright?"

She nodded slowly with her lip still quivering from the cold. "I'm sorry. I should've looked where I was going...I think I've seen you before. Aren't you in Professor Faustus's chemistry course?"

"Ah, yes. You're the one who sits with that Knox boy. I don't believe we've been introduced properly, I'm William." He held out his hand taking hers for a handshake. His hand was so warm and much larger than her own.

"Grell...it's nice to finally speak outside of school." She moved more into the water feeling the slight wind making everything colder. "Sorry, I don't mean to be weird...it's just cold."

"I understand completely. I was going to do more lap in a bit. I'll have to be careful to watch were I'm swimming." He got out of the water having his trunks hugging onto his body just so.

She couldn't help but stare feeling her the tip of her cheeks and ears tainting red. She pushed herself farther into the water trying to keep her mind off the attractive man.

Some time passed with her enjoying the warmth of the sun as she slowly walked passed the waves onto land. She groaned seeing her sister flirting hard with one of the lifeguards. She moved closer grabbing her glasses to see more clearly.

The man left giving her a slip with his number on it. "Oh, Grell. This idea holiday is amazing. How are you enjoying the ocean? I saw the hunky gentleman talking to you."

She rolled her eyes placing her glasses back on her face. "I know him from my chemistry class. We've just never actually spoken." She grabbed her wallet looking over at some of the food trucks. "I'm starving, did you want to eat anything?"

"Whatever you know is good for my figure. Nothing too spicy either." Angelina flipped into her stomach giving a relaxed sigh. "Maybe something with fruit would be nice." She relaxed laying flat looking at a set of attractive men playing volleyball.

She left in a hurry making sure to not bother with her sister and her stupid endeavors. She walked her way towards one of the food trucks that have been stationed. She stood in line reading over the menu thinking of what to get both of them. When she placed her order a hand past her handing over the money for it. She turned around confused seeing the young man she had been speaking with earlier.

He looked down at her with the same stoic face as the cashier gave him his change. "You know I was going to pay for that? You don't have to do that for me." He turned his head to her placing the money back into his wallet. "Think of this as an apology for running into you in the water."

She groaned reaching into her wallet. "Don't worry about it. You really don't have to." She reached out to hand him the equivalent of the price when he stopped her. "Please, take the money."

"There's no need Ms. Sutcliffe. Allow it this one time." He took his own food from the worker standing so close to her. His muscles looking well toned and defined. He saw her staring raising his eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing. You're in sports aren't you?" Her face couldn't help but flush from the embarrassment. His own ears turning a slight pink from the attention. "I'm in track...It's my way into school with a scholarship."

"That sounds lovely. I'm on my own for from choir." She reached up grabbing the food from the worker. She smiled looking down at the food. "I should go make sure my sister doesn't cook herself."

"Yes of course." He moved to the side moving his eyes over her form. "Please have a good lunch Sutcliffe." He bowed his head walking away. The shimmer from the water on his back gave her goosebumps.

She hurried back to her sister placing the tray by her. "Here you go. Eat up so you don't starve." She took a bite of her own food sitting down with her legs tucked underneath her.

Angelina got up taking the tray with a happy hum. "Looks good...I saw a familiar guy talking to you. Really good looking..." She giggled taking a bite.

"Ann...he was there buying food. We talking about school and things." She kept gaze off her sister eating her food in the shade. "He seems nice."

"Nice? I'm glad he is...plus, he's very handsome." She sat closer to her leaning on her. "Maybe you should give him your number. I know you said to wait but, I think a friend who's a man isn't a bad thing."

Grell let out a heavy sigh looking at her. She knew she was right about having a new friend. She just wasn't ready to move on. "If I could...just as a friend." She kept eating with a small smile.

Angelina wrapped her arm around her, hugging her tightly. "See! I know you just need some friends to talk to. Maybe, go hang out with for a bit to get over this whole thing."

The day passed with the them having fun in water. Splashing each other as the sun went down. They got out of the water packing up their things.

Angelina smiled nudging her sister playfully." I have to go give a handsome gentleman something. Do you mind putting this away by yourself?" She pouted trying to look innocent.

Grell groaned waving for her to leave. "Go ahead. I'll just have to make two trips." She picked up the bags with their personal things. She reached out as the keys exchanged hands.

Angelina waited for her to leave rushing farther down the shoreline. William groaned stretching his back having his things ready for his own departure. He heard a light coughing coming from behind him. "Hello."

"Hello...may I help you?" He fixed his glasses looking down at her. "I think you can. I know you spoke with my sister and I can just tell you would be good for her. Right now she needs a friend to talk to." She pulled out a piece of paper writing out her sister's number on it.

He stood still questioning her actions. She handed him the paper looking back to make sure she wasn't watching. "Please do this for her. You never saw me, okay?" She ran away to grab the rest of their things.

Grell stood outside of the car fumbling with the keys. She finally got it placing everything inside. She shut the door seeing her sister walking towards her with the rest of their things." Oh, you got it. "

"I know I can be a pain but a lazy woman, I am not." She motioned her head for her sister to get inside as she put the rest away. "It's about time we went home. My bed is calling my name."

The drive back was much more quiet and seemed longer. Both of them exhausted from their activities. Grell fell asleep within minutes of getting on the road.

They arrived home giving her sister a gentle shake to wake her up. Grell stretched and yawned getting out and grabbing what she could. Angelina touched her shoulder looking at the car. "I'll get the rest. I have to make a small call first."

"Okay. I think I'm going to take a quick shower and head to bed." Angelina smiled grabbing her phone making a call to a friend of hers, telling them all about her day.

She leaned on the back of her car seeing a car she'd never seen before. Their engine was running with the driver window down. Light puffs of smoke rising up from a lit bud of a cigarette.

"I'm going to have to call you back dear." She quickly hung up moving towards it. She moved cautiously seeing the driver taking another long drag on his phone. "Can I help you?"

Sebastian raised his head giving one of his charming smiles. "Oh, yes. I'm sorry to just take up space. I was here to see Ms. Sutcliffe...Grell Sutcliffe. I was hoping she was doing better than she has been."

She relaxed placing her hand on her chest. "Oh, Mr. Michaelis. Professor, I almost didn't recognise you. Did something happen to my sister in your classroom? I know some young man might've gotten too friendly."

"It's nothing like that. I know the loss of a loved one is far from pleasant. I was here the other day from worrying about her. She's so upset from Mr. Chambers' death." He placed his hand over his heart looking sorrowful.

She felt her heart sinking glancing back at their home. "She has been through a lot. I'm glad to see you're looking out for her. I know I can trust you to make sure she'll be okay."

He reached into the seat next to him handing her a box decorated in hearts. "I wanted to give her a gift that would make her feel better. However, it seems they used the most inappropriate paper."

She took it tucking it under her arm moving away from the car. "Don't you worry professor. I'm just going to leave it on her bed to find. Thank you so much for being so sweet to her. Maybe if she was a little older, she'd be a good candidate for a girlfriend." She gave a playful wink walking back to her own her. She waved goodbye as he left taking everything else into the home.

Grell got out the shower with her hair still wrapped in a towel. She saw the box having a nervous smile on her face. She picked it up opening it slowly. Inside was box of chocolates and earrings with red roses.

She picked up a note taped to the box from her professor. She glanced over it seeing it as a continued part of his apology. She tore the plastic popping a piece in her mouth. If only she knew they had been laced with fertility medication.


	5. Covered In Shadows

Sebastian kept his distance for a few days, letting the medicine take its course. He sat at his desk grading through tests having his music playing at a low volume.

The door opened up with Faustus at the door. "Michaelis, are you still going to stay late again tonight? I want to if you want to get some drinks afterwards?" A large stack of papers in his arms.

"There's a possibility for that. I just need to get these taken care of Claude. I'll get in touch with you when I'm done." His eyes never left the papers he was reading. Claude nodded shutting the door behind him.

Grell tapped on the door feeling a sense to leave and not speak with him. Her gut told her to, but refused due to her need for perfection. "Professor Michaelis, can I speak with you."

"Come in."

She opened the door taking the seat across from him. She held her paper in hand seeing the less than perfect score. "I went over the quiz and I know that the two I missed are actually correct."

He placed down his papers giving a full hearted smile. "I see. Let me go ahead and take a look at that. The stupid machine should've mark it correctly for some of answers that had more than one right answer."

He scanned the paper giving it his full attention. Grell watched moving her legs crossing and un crossing. He looked up at her taking the red pen off its holding." I'll fix it here and update the grade online. "

" Thank you so much professor. I wanted to also thank you for the gift you left with my sister. I know you're just trying to help." She stared at him feeling a bit more comfortable around him.

He chuckled writing across her test." I just want you to know, someone's looking out for you." He reached next to him taking a drink from his mug. He looked up shaking his head." Where are my manners. Would you like some tea?"

She nodded seeing him put another tea bag into his cup. "I would love some. You really do know how to care for people professor." She watched as he opened a same small tin placing the tea bag inside a spare mug.

He pour the water in handing her the mug. "Sugar? Crème or milk? Honey?" He got out of his seat opening up his small personal fridge under his desk.

"Milk and sugar sound good." She took it from him watching as he poured the same thing into his own. She relaxed feeling better about them being alone.

He typed away at his keyboard making the changes to her grade. His eyes glancing at her stiring in the ingredients." Give me a minute and it'll be fixed for you Ms. Sutcliffe."

She blew on the edge of the mug taking in small sips. He smiled checking on the website. "I hope you don't mind low-grade black tea. It seems your grades have been fixed."

"I don't mind at at all. If it's tea offered, I'll drink it." She smiled licking her lips. "It's pretty good. Thank you." She pulled out planner scribbling down her new grade.

She felt her tongue go slightly numb as her head began to spin. He watched her getting out of his seat to be at her side. "Grell? Grell, are you alright?"

She grabbed him feeling her body reacting to whatever she was given. He held her letting her pass out in his arms. "There, there my sweet. Don't you worry about a thing."

He hurried to his bag grabbing some supplies he was hoping to use. He took out the insemination kit holding her legs apart on his desk. Setting up the equipment quickly he grabbed a small container of his sperm.

He used the entire container making sure she would become pregnant. If he couldn't do it this time, he would continue to try. He took everything off and sat her back down in a more natural position.

After some time, Grell began to stir from her unconscious state. Her professor at her side with a bottle of water. "Grell, are you alright. You passed out on me, I was so worried."

She touched her head still feeling the effects of the drug. "I don't know what happened..." She looked over herself not noticing the difference in her appearance. She felt internally off but, she blamed it on whatever made her sick.

"Thank you so much professor. You're so kind." She took the drink from his hand taking the water. He smiled walking back to his desk. He wanted this to work for this girl, was the one he wanted most.

The door had a knock breaking their pleasant atmosphere. Claude opened the door seeing the student in his co-worker's space. "Oh. I see I interrupted something."

The other professor gazed upon the young lady in the office. His eyes trailed along her legs and up her body. He adjusted his glasses looking over at other man. "I guess you'll be too busy to go out for drinks?"

He shook his head glancing back at his little gem. "I'll make it. I had to fix some issues with Ms. Sutcliffe's grade." Claude looked at the student with a rush going through him. "However, it is kind of late. Will you be needing a ride home?"

Grell forced herself onto her feet looking at him. "Thank you Professor Faustus. That would be a great idea." She turned to Sebastian feeling something was wrong but couldn't think of anything. "I hope you enjoy your night professor."

Claude opened the door letting her grab her thinks. "I'll take her home and meet you at the pub Michaelis." She waved goodbye following the older man's lead. Claude pulled his tie a bit loose following her closely.

Sebastian sat feeling an overwhelming amount of animosity toward his colleague. He grabbed his things quickly packing to follow after them. His car was parked close to Claude's, enough to see them get in.

Grell buckled up in the small, practical car. Claude leaned over reversing out and heading out of the university parking lot. "Tell me where I have to drop you off."

She held her head feeling the spinning returning. "It's um..." She took a moment to think having her vision blur again. "I don't feel so good."

Claude turned his head looking at the young lady. "You don't look so well either. We'll stop by my home to have you rest. I'll take you home afterwards." He ran a free hand over her shoulder letting her feel secure.

Sebastian followed close behind them seeing them not take the turn for her home. His eyes glaring at the car driving far enough to be out of sight.

Claude placed Grell onto his couch with her arms around his neck. "You look so pale Ms. Sutcliffe. Are you feeling any better." He kept his gaze fixated on her lips.

"I don't feel well at all..." Her eyes continuously opening and closing. Her body too close to his own. He moved his hands down to her hips noticing no fight back.

"I think you've been drugged...too strong for a lady like you..."

His hands moved up her skirt touching the lace on her hips. She used her best force to push him with no success. "Professor stop..." Claude ignored her cry pulling her panties off.

Sebastian stood by the window on the side of the house. The fire of jealousy ran through his veins. He watched his love struggle whilst Claude pushed himself inside her.

He went around the back keeping out of sight from any neighbours that could be watching. He picked the lock to the back door making not a sound. His gloves hands pushed the door with ease locking the door behind him.

Grell grunted and groaned under the hard thrusts of the older man. Claude knew this drug all too well. She would think it was a nightmare more than reality. His hands held her hips putting pressure on the skin.

She kept her face facing away from him trying to keep her consciousness. Her eyes spotted Sebastian with a candelabra standing above Claude. He brought the object with great force taking him out. "Grell, are you okay?"

She reached out to him weakly feeling her focus becoming clearer with him there. "You saved me..." He picked her up bridal style. "Professor..." She pulled him into a soft kiss feeling relieved.

He kissed back letting the praise for his actions being fulfilled. "I'm just glad you're safe. I'll take you to my car and take of him." He did just that coming back for the horrid man to try to take his lover.

Claude remained on the floor of the living room. Sebastian shut the window blinds taking a long rope in his hands. He wrapped it around his neck stringing him up.

Claude woke up feeling the struggle of loosing air. He stared at his colleague dangling from the ceiling. "You should've known better than to touch my things Faustus. She's mine."

He stepped away letting him grow weaker. He cleaned the living room from any sign of his lover. He shut the door behind him with Claude's lifeless body rocking gently.

Grell sat in the car holding onto the her knees nervously. She jumped up hearing the door open. "You're okay! Did you do anything to him?"

Sebastian sat next to her holding her face in his hands. "The real question is are you okay? I was so worried about you. Should I take you home?"

"I can't go home yet...I feel to used...I thought I was okay..." Tears ran down her cheeks leaning more into his touch. "Let me stay with you a bit...please..." She sobbed hugging onto him. He held her tightly rubbing her back. "You've been there for me when everything gets bad.."

He kissed her deeply caressing her face. "I'll protect you from any harm Grell. This will be our tiny secret. I won't tell anyone about what happened with Faustus if you don't mention our love affair."

She nodded keeping her head on his shoulder. To her, even with her better judgement disagreeing with her, she would listen to him. He was a hero in her eyes.


	6. No Signs

It had been two week with the announcement of the suicide of Professor Faustus. Some of students taking it rather hard for their crush on the handsome man. A substitute was brought in for the rest of semester.

Sebastian was a hero to his little rose. She stayed after hours to keep him company. She'd make lunches and pick up coffee as the least she could do for her rescue. He was living in this simple bliss.

He walked into his classroom seeing the familiar redhead missing. He waited until ten passed before shutting the door. Still nothing. He panicked wanting to know what became of his lover.

Grell hovered over her toilet still feeling nauseated. Angelina knocked on the door feeling horrible for her sister. "I'm sorry dear. I had no idea the milk went bad. How about I buy you lunch?"

"No thank you. I feel so sick..." She began to vomit again holding onto the bowl for dear life. "Just...just leave me. I'll get out when I start feeling better." She sat back against the wall holding her stomach.

Grell's phone went off with a message from Sebastian. She groaned reaching up to the counter grabbing it. She placed her glasses back on trying to focus.

" Hello Grell. Are you okay? "

" Sorry Professor Michaelis. I'm not feeling very well at all."

She leaned over the toilet feeling her stomach still so aggressive towards her.

"I can't make it at all today. I'm so sorry."

He read the message feeling his whole day become worse. The love of his life sick with him not there to care for her.

He scanned over the class seeing the students taking notes off the screen being projected. He glanced back at his phone feeling a small shimmer of happiness fill his veins.

What if she was pregnant?

Since their first insemination, it had to have at least two months. A smile appeared on his face trying to think of what to do to make sure his best wishes were true.

Grell crawled into bed holding onto her stomach. Almost two hours of sickness and not leaving the bathroom made her feel so weak. If she could get back at her sister for doing this to her, she would. Her phone went off with a text message for a number she didn't recognise.

"Hello Sutcliffe. I'm William T. Spears from your chemistry class. I noticed your first lack of attendance and wondered if you were alright?"

She started to think her nausea had messed with her. There was no way he had her number or know how to contact her.

"Hi Will. How did you get my number?"

"Your sister gave it to me."

She hated Angelina a little more for doing so. She might have given it to him herself whenever she was ready.

"Oh. I haven't been feeling well since this morning. More sick than anything."

He stared at his phone standing by the door to his next class. 'Why am I even messaging you?' He looked around having the sensation of eyes over his shoulders.

"I hope you feel better."

"Thank you William."

She giggled feeling like she was thirteen all over again. She quickly covered her phone hearing a knock on her door. "Who is it?"

"Your favourite sister. I have a guest who wants to see you dear."

She groaned reaching out for her brush fixing herself. She straightened up the heart printed tank top making sure the straps on her bra were hidden. "Let them in." She froze realising that she didn't have any make-up on her at all.

Othello opened the door walking in with his backpack hanging off his shoulder. "Hey Grell, I didn't see you today and got worried. Your sister told me you have food poisoning."

She laughed holding her stomach protectively. "You mean she gave me food poisoning. She gave me spoiled milk for breakfast making me sick. I'm sorry you had to worry about me."

He sat down placing his backpack on his lap. He undid the zipper pulling out a small gift bag. "I got you a little something. I hope it you like." He handed it to her having his cheeks darken just a bit.

Inside were small boxes of spearmint, lavender, and white teas along with a jar of honey. She smiled placing them aside. "Othello...you are just the sweetest thing!" She kissed his cheek giggling lightly.

His heart pounding having her on him. 'I never want to wake up from this dream.' He hugged her back letting this moment extend. "I'm glad you like."

"That is one of the nicest things you've done for me. Well, that and when you ran to my father crying when I fell off my bike when we were in primary school."

"You almost broke your arm! What was I suppose to do?" He chuckled loving the memories they shared. Neighbours since they were three, he knew he would be there for her.

"Why aren't you supposed to be in class right now? Don't tell me you're skipping on my account?" She crossed her arms raising her brow.

"No. I actually had a class cancelled. When I saw you didn't show up I figured something was wrong so I called your house. Angelina told me everything." He smiled looking at the gift. "I thought it would be something you could use."

"That's still sweet of you to care about me." She smiled sniffing the boxes of teas. "You really do know how to make a lady feel so special." She nudged him playfully.

"I try my best to."

Angelina opened the door holding the house phone against her chest. "Daddy wants to if you want to come with us to dinner tonight Grell? No late night flights today."

She shook her head holding up the boxes in her hand. "I'm not up to it. I have the teas Othello brought me. I make some soup if I'm up for it."

Angelina left continuing to talk with their father. Othello turned back to her feeling a bit of tension. "If you want, I can pick you up some soup from that bistro you like?"

"You've done enough. You need you take care of yourself. I promise I'll be fine." she said getting more comfortable in her pillows. The way she was posed made his heart leap.

The pool of red around her made it's way onto the sheets. A small glimpse into his fantasy flashed in his mind of them together. Her in a silk gown waiting for him on a king-sized bed.

"I really wish you didn't have to come all the way back here for me. It's really sweet of you nonetheless. How much longer do you have until your next class?" Her stomach begin to rumble getting rather upset again from the slightest movement of her body.

" I actually have a class here in about an hour. It wasn't a waste at all coming out here to make sure that you're okay. When I get on my bike again it'll take me that 25 minute drive there and then, another 10 minutes for parking. You know how hectic it is trying to drive into campus when classes are changing in and out."

He got up making sure his bag was zipped back up. "I do have to stop and get something to eat before I go back in though. Text me if anything happens or, if you just need someone here with you."

" Don't you dare skip a meal Othello. You're tiny enough as is." She sat up grabbing a hold of his hands. "Please take care dear." She released him his hands stacking up the small boxes.

Once he was gone she got out of bed letting her small sleep shorts known. After a few hours of her stomach not bothering her, she moved through the hall entering her sister's room. "Ann, could you please pick up some medicine and milk that isn't bad?"

"If course dear. I'll make sure to pick some up before we go to dinner. Are you sure you don't want anything I can bring back? Oh, can you zip me up?"

She turned around having the decently modest dress opened up. "I don't think we need anything else...maybe some ice cream." She zipped up the dress taking a seat on the bed.

"Absolutely. Text it to me, or else I'll forget." She turned around looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Do you think he'll say anything about the dress?"

"I doubt it. Daddy just hates seeing you in outfits too scandalous." she said gesturing to breasts. "It looks good. Maybe add some stockings to make it more elegant."

She sat next to her brushing Grell's bangs out of her face. "You really need to go rest. I promise I'll bring everything you ask. Now, get to bed before so you can relax." She hugged her gently helping her up.

Grell did as she was told getting back in bed. She turned on her television watching cooking shows. She made herself some tea from her gift relaxing at home.

After a couple of hours, her father picked up her sister leaving for their night out. She fell asleep having the show playing on without her.

Sebastian moved towards the house watching his surroundings. He moved along to the backyard noticing the window of his beloved illuminate with light. Climbing up without fail, he went through the balcony attached her father's room.

He made his way to her room opening the door with care. Her hair fallen across her face letting out small, steady breaths. He moved close sitting right beside her. Take the mug out of her hand, he laid her back moving the bangs aside.

She groaned softly making herself more comfortable amongst her pillows. He laid next to her for moment watching her. Her sleeping was gentle and calm with him there.

The image of them sharing a bed together made his heart swell. A wedding after she graduated school. No. He would be able to provide to keep her as a loving housewife. Children of their own running throughout their home. This couldn't wait any longer.

He held out her arm scanning along the flesh for a good vein. He made sure she was asleep tightening the blue strap on her arm. The needle went in easily making her only groan in discomfort. He took the sample he needed making sure to clean and place a bandage on the wound. With a simple kiss to her lips, he left out through the front door making sure it was locked behind him.

He made his way to the laboratories of the criminal science building. He entered into one specific room to a friend who owed him a favour. He had him run test proving that there was some chemical compound that would give him truth to his theory. Alas, when the test results finally came through it was negative.

He left making his way with his keys clutched tightly in his hand. He wanted this to be a happy occasion. He lit his cigarette taking in a long drag in frustration. He let out a the smoke giving a small smirk. "No matter...there's always next time my love."


	7. A Date

Midterms were finally over. Grell smiled checking her grades on her phone. Not perfect but, nothing less than a eighty-five percent. She felt a hand being placed onto her back.

"What are you looking at?" William stood above her taking a drink of his coffee.

She smiled closing the screen of her phone. "Just seeing how well I'm doing. What about you? I'm sure your classes are perfect?"

"I'm passing all of my classes with a minimum of ninety. I can't allow myself to make anything less."

She smiled getting out of her seat walking with him. "I'm really glad you decided to answer my call. I didn't expect you to want to go on a date with me today, Will." Her eyes ran over his form, noticing the muscles along his chest and shoulders.

"Think nothing of it. I'm just glad to see you out and about." He was honestly nervous. He had never been asked to go out on a date in a long time. At least, not one he was willing to go on.

They made their way to the Sea Life Aquarium moving so close together. William held him arm out to her letting her take it. His heart was beating rather quickly.

Grell was smiling from ear to ear. It was about the right time to trying at move on. This wasn't an official relationship. She still agreed to go on a mystery date her sister set her up with.

They walked into the building as Grell quickly paid for their tickets before William had the chance to. "I could've covered it you know." he said trying to not seem surprised.

"I got it. You know, it's alright to let a lady pay." She took his arm putting away her wallet. "You could by lunch?"

"I suppose I could."

They made their way through the aquarium going to the shark exhibition first. The way the water created light and shadows were stunning amongst the powerful creatures. They were completely alone.

William studied her. The reflection of the light making her eyes brighter. The way her lips looked in the shade of red she wore. She was more beautiful than he realised.

Her eyes met his turning to face him. "Do sharks not interest you? They're amazing animals." She moved a little closer feeling her own heart pounding.

"They certainly can be. Dominant, deadly, and strong." William was never one to deal with his emotional side. "Shall we continue to look at them?"

"Yes." she said with a small hint in her eye of something passionate there. "Let's keep going Will." She grabbed his hand dragging him through the large tanks.

The different breeds swam around each other with indifference passed the glass. The cool blue looking so enchanting with their elegant moves of their tails.

"Would you ever swim with them Will?"

"What?" He turned his attention to her looking back at the creatures. "I'm not so sure. Smaller ones like nursing sharks would be fine. Great whites, on the other hand, would be ones I don't think I would."

"Not one to really live on the dangerous side?" She giggled feeling the faint floating of his hand near her waist. "Somethimg wrong William?"

He froze having it hovering near her. "Nothing. I'm sorry if it seemed like it was." She grabbed his hand placing it on her waist. "I don't bite. Okay, maybe I do."

His palm felt like it was pulsating with her shirt being just tight enough to feel her form. "Is this appropriate for a first date?" A small shiver running along his back.

"It's just my waist. I'm not asking you to touch my hips or worse. You grab women but the waist when dancing."

"I suppose your right."

He looked up at the tanks watching them glide through the coral. "Would you live on the dangerous side? If not sharks, what else?"

"I've wanted a motorcycle for the longest time. Da- my father thinks theyre not lady like. I also wanted to travel abroad for a year or more."

"I think that would make you very cultured. Taking in a different way of life is interesting. I studied abroad before university."

"Oh?" His way of talking made her more attracted to him. Someone who was willing to travel and being involved with those around him. A check in her book.

"Let's keep moving."

He kept his arm on her waist noticing the small group of people moving throughout the exhibit. His own self confidence lowering, removing his arm away.

She didn't mind, letting him still keep a comfortable distance between them. "What do you plan to do once school's done? Do you plan to move away from England or stay?"

"I'll think I want to stay here. Germany would be nice but, I'd miss home a little too much. What about you?"

"I'm not sure. A lot has happened within this semester alone that has been on my mind. I would like to stay here but, I don't see anything keeping here besides family."

He nodded understanding her position. They were young, with their whole lives ahead of them. "Just make sure the decision was made by you to make yourself happy. "

Her focus was on him. He was the first person to make sure her happiness was her main concern. The thought of her hero professor made its way into her mind. He wouldn't want her to leave him. He had done so much for her, even saved her from sexual assault.

"Grell?"

She snapped out of it looking at the man before her. He wasn't anything like her saviour. "Sorry Will. I was thinking about what you said." She hooked their arms together walking passed the tanks. "I want to just be happy with my life..."

"I'm glad you're thinking about yourself. I want to try my best to see to my own happiness."

William walked with her feeling all eyes on them. He was one that looked cold and would get attention from those he found annoying. There was just something about the redhead that he couldn't quite place.

He stopped at one of the directories reading over their information. "We can get creative and actually pet the sea life. We could do that if you'd like?"

"Sounds like fun to me. I hope you don't mind getting wet."

They walked together to the area seeing the group of others stitching their hands into the shallow tanks. William wrinkled his nose thinking of the germs.

She dragged him to the shallow pools seeing the creatures being heckled by younger children. She frown holding onto him. "Those poor things don't deserve that. Where are their parents?"

"Probably leaving them here to be babysat by the handlers."

She looked up at him, surprised by his comment. "William."

"What?"

She laughed looking around for area to be at. "I like your since of humour. We can handle the larger animals they can't." William didn't seem to oppose, letting her drag him wherever she wanted.

They decided to wait for their own turn at the rock pool before going through the rest of the aquarium. They gazed the jellyfish in wonder, while having the same chill run along their body from the octopus.

They made their way through everything they could examine before William began to check his watch. "I think it's time we got something to eat, don't you think?"

"I think, that's a brilliant idea. I'm honestly ready for some lunch."

With that, they departed, going to the place William thought would be a great addition to their date.

They walked their way to small restaurant, giving the slick vibe of trendy youth. They were soon seated going over the menu.

"I never did ask why you got a sandwich filling with no meat while we were visiting the ocean the other day."

"Oh, me?" asked Grell scanning the page. "I'm trying a healthier diet option. I've been trying to be kinder to myself. I think I'll try one of these vegan dishes."

Wiliam wrinkled his nose hearing the words, "diet" and "vegan". "I think classic fish and chips and fine the way they are. You look fine too."

She blushed covering her face. "You're so blunt."

He raised his brow about to talk when the waitress arrived. He stopped himself from continuing his thought process. They placed their orders getting just some water.

William finally remembered what he was thinking sitting up. "I want to ask you something, Grell."

"Of course. Ask away. "

"What's your family like? I saw your sister at the beach but, I don't know much at all you."

She adjusted herself in her seat looking up at him. "Well, um...my family life isn't all glamour and glitter. My family is just my father, my sister and, myself."

"What about your mother?" he said feeling bad for bring up the subject.

"She left us when I was a still in primary. I guess I've just grown up with my sister looking out for me."

"I'm so sorry, I shou-"

"It's fine. Its only fair to learn about it. I think that's what dates are all about." She reached over caressing his hand. "Tell me about your family?"

"Oh, well, I'm an only child. It's just been my parents and myself as long as I can remember. I'm their main focus and they want me to be successful after University."

"You said you were going to be a doctor of sorts?"

"Oh, yes. My mother wants me to be chief of medicine one day. As for my father, he wants me to be a surgeon for cardiology."

"Yes, but what do you want?"

He stayed quiet thinking of how to answer. Their water was almost gone before he came up with a response. "Neither of them."

"Really?" she said with interest. "Tell me what you want to be?"

"It's stupid." He was rather embarrassed with his real thoughts. "I wanted to be in pediatrics or do something in veterinary practice."

As they received their food they stopped talking. Refilling the water, the waitress slipped William her number under his plate. Grell hadn't seen it smiling at him.

"I think they're both great ideas. You like animals and children?"

"I kind of do."

She giggled brushing her finger with his gently. "That's adorable." she cooed. "I think you should go for what you want. As you told me."

He cleared his throat putting up his utensils. "I guess you could say I'm a hypocritical man. I don't want to let them down."

"Do they say the same sort of things as they'll be disappointed with you for not being a human doctor? Or, a doctor that isn't for children?"

"I guess I could try and become a pediatric surgeon. I'll be able to work with children and cut them open like my parents want." His tone was slightly surprised by his gain of knowledge.

"Sounds like a plan. Maybe, if you tire of that, you can become a veterinarian. You'll have done what was expected with hope of what you wanted to do."

William just stared at her. He pulled his plate forward knocking the girl's number onto the floor. "You're the first person to compromise with all this."

"Really? I'm honestly surprised." She smiled feeling his hand brush against hers. The beating of her heart becoming louder.

William's hand moved under hers, keeping it for the rest of the meal. Grell felt a kindness she hadn't felt through most of her relationship with Aleistor. Their chemistry felt so organic.

They walked hand in hand out of the restaurant in silence. Smiles plastered onto their faces. The noises of the street and those around them seemed so muffled. A blur with their own emotions projected onto the contact of their hands.

William didn't know how to feel. This girl he met a few times was becoming more charming. More memorable. Her attitude, to her bright hair were all new to him.

She giggled walking next to him trying to act normal. 'This date is going great!' she thought moving closer. 'Maybe I should cancel my sister's date plans?'

"Are you in need of a ride home?"

"Yeah. I'll just texted my sister so she won't worry."

William parked the car as the loud clap of thunder surrounded them. "When did it get this bad?" He looked out making an estimate of the distance between his car and her home.

"The weather is a fickle thing." She grabbed her things ready to make a run for it. She felt him grab her hand stopping her.

"I'll walk you. A gentleman has to walk a lady to her front door."

He ran out of the car removing his jacket. He opened the door covering her as best he could. They took off to the porch keep close to each other.

She giggled still having gotten wet. Their eyes meeting within pants of each other. She pushed herself onto her toes kissing his cheek. "I had a great time, William. You really are a gentleman."

He stared down feeling the rise of the heat to his cheeks. "No, thank you. I had a pleasant time. Maybe we can do this again?" He placed his jacket back on to keep the cold at a minimum. "How about next week? I'm free on the weekend?"

"Saturday would be best." She moved his away from his face. "Maybe I can pick the next spot, if you don't mind?"

"That would be nice. I'd love to see what you choose."

The door opened behind them. Angelina smiled seeing the two together. "Get inside before you get this poor boy sick. He needs to get warmer at home." She gave a wink leaving them alone again.

He broke into a nervous laugh leaning over her. "Have a good night, Grell. I'll see you on Saturday. I'll pick you up at five." He kissed her hand with a small peck before running back to his car.

She giggled getting inside. Her sister looked over at her with her arms crossed. "Are you planning on telling me who that handsome man was?"

"His name's William. He's a good guy with an amazing body, and personality, and...and I really feel a connection with him."

"What about the date I set up for you? Are you really going leave me to deal with his disappointment?" Angelina pouted making Grell feel guilty for her earlier thoughts.

"Fine. But, you should be prepared to hear about no secondary date."

She moved passed her when her phone went off. She pulled it out running up the steps. She grabbed a fresh set of oversized pajamas and underwear entering the bathroom. As the water began to run, she read the text message.

"Ms. Sutcliffe, would you care to have dinner with me tomorrow evening? I have been thinking of you lately and hope you're still well after all that's happen?"

It was Sebastian. She stared the phone hearing the nagging in the back of her head again. 'This should stop but, he's making sure I'm fine. He cares about me.'

"What time would I need to be ready?"

It was just dinner, right?.

"I'll pick you up by six. I can't wait to see you again."

"I'll be ready."

Sebastian watched from inside his car as William drove away. His nails digging into the steering wheel. The image of her kissing his cheek and her eyes of adoration made his blood boil.

"If I see him near here again, I'll kill him too."

His phone went off with a bit of relief spread across his face. She agreed for a romantic night together. He had been tracking down everything about her. She would be ready this time for their child.


	8. Moving Towards The Goal

Grell stood in front of her bed staring at the last of the two outfits she had chosen for the evening dinner with her professor.

A pastel pink dress that was casual but nice, and a bit more formal little black cocktail dress. She stared them both feeling a tug of disagreement in her head.

"These both look good but, I don't want it be sexy..." she said aloud.

Sebastian was being rather good to her. He made sure she was well taken care of. Why would she ever be rude to him about something like this?

The door opened up behind as Angelina came in excited with her phone tightly in her grip. "Guess who made it into the internship at the hospital of her dreams?!"

"Wait, really?!" She hugged her sister patting her back. "That's great news! Amazing news!"

Angelina smiled fluttering her tears away. "I got in! That means I'll get to be the family doctor. Don't you dare think of going to anyone else."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Have any hints as to your specialty?" She held her hands feeling a bit of saddened by the news. "How long will you be here for?"

"I'll be starting in a few months. Definitely a couple of months. But, I'll come visit. You know I will." Her focus went onto the dresses. "Are those for the date I set up for you?"

"Uh, yeah. I need I tie breaker. Can you help?"

Angelina tapped her chin picking up the pastel dress. "This one. It'll show your long legs and cute butt. Besides, it has just enough cleavage for the both of you."

She laughed taking the dress from her. "And what are you saying about the black dress?"

"It says, I'm here for a nice dinner and maybe a dance. No touching."

"Perfect." She took the pink one hanging it on one of the hooks behind her door. She began looking for accessories to match.

"What's that dress for?"

"Oh this? I'm having dinner tonight with Professor Michaelis."

"Oh?" Angelina picked it up, studying it. "Maybe you could use that cute red one that shows off more leg and shoulder?"

"Ann, stop. I'm going because, he wants to make sure I'm okay." She found simple but elegant jewellery putting them aside. "It's just dinner, not a date."

"It should be~" She went through the closet pulling out a short dress that would hug her body tightly. "Now this is a dress."

"No! I don't want to come off as someone to sleep with the professor for grades!"

"Or, you could just sleep with the professor because you can. He's totally hot. I mean, I'll take him if you won't."

"Angelina...I-"

"I'm joking...kind of. I'll still take the offer on being 'teacher's pet'. He'd definitely be a good lover."

Grell moved closer placing her hands on her shoulders. "I need to tell you something Ann. I, I actually have slept with Michaelis."

She laughed pinching her sister's cheeks. "I knew you could do it! So, how good was he?! Much better Aleistor?"

"He's- I-" She took a deep breath moving her hands away. "It happened after Aleistor died. I was lonely and desperate and...and...he was really, really good. But, I shouldn't have slept the teacher."

"That shouldn't be a problem! He's an adult and so are you." Angelina sat her down on the bed. "As long as you're not sleeping with him for the grade."

"Don't you get it! I shouldn't have done it at all!"

"Grell." she said with a more serious tone. "I know what this is and, I went through it too. You're afraid of becoming like mother. I was too."

"Ann-"

"It's okay to want a an older man. I have had my own scandalous events too. He's sweet, handsome, and cares for you. I wish my own partners wanted to care for me like he does for you."

Grell shut her mouth staring at her. She held her hands feeling the confusion still going through her head." I don't know. I just feel like I shouldn't be. I like William. I want another date. Much more dates."

" Oh god. You have a real crush...that's adorable! God, I want to call eh, my friend. Tell him it's cancelled or whatever."

"Oh no, don't do that. Like I said, I'll go on it but, don't expect me to make it to a second date."

Angelina wrapped her arm around her younger sister pushing their foreheads together. "Trust me when I say how much you've grown. You can make your own decisions. If you want to go for William, go for it. If you want to go for Mr. Michaelis go for it. I'll be here to support you."

"Thanks Ann." She hugged her up tightly feeling a bit better. "Now, I have to get ready for this dinner."

She got up patting her rear. "Just make sure your okay. If you need a get out card, text me. I'll go pick you up."

Grell groaned rubbing her butt. "Thanks for that." She shooed her sister closing the door behind her. She groaned staring at the other dress. As much as she looked good in it, she wasn't going to wear it.

Sebastian parked in front of the familiar house fixing his suit. He emerged from the car making his way to the door. His eyes scanned the nearby houses knocking on the door.

Grell answered in the cocktail dress. She smiled seeing him there. "Hello Professor." She fixed her gown getting her evening bag. "Ready to go."

He was speechless. She looked so classy and elegant. The perfect ideal look for a romantic evening. More of these would follow. Even when he decides to propose one day.

"You look amazing."

She giggled shutting the door behind her. "Thank you so much. You look really handsome."

"Thank you. I hope you like home cooking?" He held his arm out for her taking her away from her home.

He drove them away to his home. He kept gazing back at her body. Her long legs seemed to give out a silent invitation. Her hair held up for him to almost imagine the future markings of his own on the milky flesh.

"I'm really honoured that you decided to join me, Ms. Sutcliffe."

"Oh please, it's the least I can do. I owe you a lot for what you've done for me."

He smiled the whole way there. His heart fluttered like when he was a school boy. This young woman would make him the happiest he'd ever been.

He would need to abandon his flat for a home. Maybe three to five bedrooms. A large yard for a garden she'd keep. Three or more children for them to raise. A boy and two girls. The boy first to watch over his sisters.

"Professor?"

He broke from thoughts looking at her. "Yes Grell?"

"Are we here?"

"Yes, yes we are." He parked the car helping her out. "I hope you don't mind my tiny flat. I plan on getting a house soon."

"I don't mind it at all. What kind of house are you planning on getting? I hope it won't become an inconvenience for you to get to the university?"

"It won't be a problem at all. I think it's about time for a change in my life."

He took her to the elevator keeping his eyes on her. Someone of her age could have a long happy life at his side. 'She's so beautiful. Our children will be beyond so with our genetics.' he thought.

She turned her head seeing the way he looked at her. The guilt still very present in her heart. "Do I look alright?"

"More than alright. You look perfect."

He lifted her chin slipping his arm around her waist. He dipped down kissing her passionately. Her body felt weak to his touch kissing back. The words of her sister still in her head.

She pushed him off on her better judgement looking at him. "Sorry, that was a bit of a surprise."

"I hope it wasn't too much." He kept his arm around her waist. That kiss wasn't enough for him. It was just gave him a taste to increase his hunger for her.

The elevator stopped making him release her. They walked to the flat having him unlock the door. He took her coat and bag." I hope you like my small home."

"Are you kidding?" she replied scanning across the room. "This place is so spacious for a flat." She walked towards kitchen taking in the scent of the food hidden away in the oven. "Smells amazing."

"Just wait until you taste it." He moved passed her pulling out a chair for her at the table. "Please, rest a bit and I'll get everything together."

She looked around at the sleek interior. Black, white, and dark grey colours lined the walls and furniture like on the pages of some magazine. The design was more than enough to give it the vibe of a single man.

A digital frame was visible off the nearby counter top. Photos of himself at different locations in time. She smiled feeling a bit jealous. "I guess you travelled a lot?"

"Yeah, I have have a bit of money from family so, once a year I take a month long trip...it would've been more pleasant to have a someone with me."

"I can imagine travelling alone isn't as nice as with someone else." She sighed dreaming of what romantic getaways she's always wanted to be on. "I've dreamed of going to Italy and Australia."

"You've never been?"

"No. I've been to France, Germany, and Ireland. My family would stay no more than a few days to a week."

Sebastian brought out the plates of food and a bottle of merlot. He made a mental note to make sure they would travel before starting a family or even afterwards.

"I hope you like it. I made crêpes stuffed with ratatouille. Just wait for the second dish." He lit the candles making the atmosphere much more romantic.

The first course was amazingly pleasant with no hints of sexual tones within it. It was like a real dinner date between them. It was blessing to Grell, making her more comfortable.

Sebastian brought out the second dish. Ricotta crêpes with honey, walnuts and rose. He placed them onto the table giving her a glass of moscato. "To us, and all of our happiness."

She lifted her glass up giving his a small bump. "To our happiness." She took a small sip before cutting into her food. "You're an amazing chef, professor."

"Oh please, this is nothing. Like most people, it took a couple of tries to get it this good. And please, call me Sebastian outside of school."

Hearing her praise was enough to make him melt. His love was pleased with his meals. If he would make it happen that evening, he'd take her as his bride.

" Okay. Thank you for all of this, Sebastian."

He could have cooed in adoration. He decided to hold off any further action of his affection until after they finished eating.

They finished the meal with a good three empty bottles of wine resting on the table. Grell had taken most of it feeling her head get a tiny bit too fuzzy. Too much of a lightweight.

"Are you alright?" asked Sebastian holding her hand in his.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little too much wine."

He helped her up moving to her side. "Would you like to get more comfortable? We can relax for a bit?" His arm wrapped around her waist.

"That would be nice."

That was all he needed. He picked her up bridal style, carrying her to the bedroom. An image of her in wedding dress filled his head. A perfect way to ending an evening such as that.

He placed her onto the bed hovering over her. Licking his lips he removed her heels, making her comfortable.

"Sebastian?"

The light sound of her voice made him hard. "Yes Grell?"

She sat up gazing at him. "You're so handsome..." Dragging him down, crashing her lips on his.

He moaned kissing her back. This is what he wanted. Her wanting him like this. He'd being sharing his bed with her. His home. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, his hands moved up her thighs.

She had a moment of clarity. She pushed away licking her lips. "We should stop this."

"Should we really?" He kissed down her neck playing with the lace of her panties. "I don't want to. I want all of you." In one move, he removed them tossing them somewhere behind him.

Her breath stopped getting more aroused. The delicious way her body felt made her fall deeper under the spell of bad decisions and alcohol.

He undid his pants pushing into her before she could even think of making him wear protection. He began to thrust, distracting her with kisses and groping her body.

Grell's body was so willing in the pleasure it was given. Head spinning and fogged with no care. Her legs hooks around his waist helping him get in deeper.

Sebastian gave her all of the attention he could as he continued to thrust. After some time, he released with all of his intent. Kissing her over and over, caressing her face.

"I love you."

Grell lifted her head still out of it. "You love me?"

"I do. I love you."

She didn't know what do you. What to say. She kissed him deeply holding onto him. "You're so amazing."

Sebastian took it as a positive answer. He pulled out stripped them down. He tucking her into bed with her fast asleep. He kissed the top of her head cuddling with her. He slipped himself back inside her. Intoxicated or not, he was going to make sure he poured as many loads as he could before helping her go home in the morning.


	9. From One to Another

Grell woke up in the room feeling the slightest headache from the night before. Naked as the day she was born, she stretched out feeling a bit of soreness on her body.

Confusion set in. What the hell happened? More importantly; why was she naked?

Turning her head she looked at the direction of the sleeping Professor next to her. Everything flooded in her mind all at rapid speed. The dinner, the drinking, and the sex.

She covered her body with the covers. The pale colour of shamed ran along her skin. 'Why me?' she thought sinking into the mattress.

Sebastian groaned moving closer to her side of the bed. His long arm reached out pulling her closer to him. His body was so warm against hers.

"I can't believe this." she muttered in a low voice.

Sebastian's eyes eyes opened slowly. His lips pressing into the skin on the back of her neck. A weak point he found the night before.

A moan escaped faster than she could mask it. He grinned nipping and sucking along her skin. "Good morning beautiful."

"Pro-"

"It's just Sebastian while we're here like this."

He peppered her skin with kisses on each of her freckles. He was in total bliss. If all mornings could be like this, he'd die a happy man.

Her stomach, along with her mind, were turning. She loved his touch. She felt welcomed and loved but, it wasn't something she wanted. Moving slowly getting out of bed. "Excuse me." She hurried her way to the toilet to think about everything that happened.

Sebastian sat up. The happiness of the night warming his heart. He released inside her six times. Surely, the amount of semen in her would bear fruit.

She locked the door feeling a mixed of anxiety and confusion. 'What have I done?' she thought. 'I slept with him again! I can't keep sleeping with my professor.'

Sebastian figured it would take some time getting out of bed. Alas, their time together couldn't have gone better than what he expected. He got out of bed slipping on his silk robe and went to make them a proper breakfast.

Her heart was still a flutter. The idea of what her sister would say or anyone else if they have found out what had happened. Realistically, her sister would have congratulated her with champagne and balloons.

Cracking open the door, she peeked out to see if he had left. She ran across the room picking up her clothing slipping it back onto her body. They felt dirty. They felt uncomfortable on her own skin.

"Are you in the mood for breakfast? I can make us something? "

She froze having her dress just pulled up to her waist. "Um...sounds lovely." Not hearing a response, she finished getting dressed.

Sebastian was more than willing to enjoy their morning together. The fantasy of future mornings made their way into his mind.

They would have coffee and breakfast in their home together. Their children learning manners during their meals. Each day becoming more of a blessing with the passing of time.

His mental thoughts slowly faded away as he heard her entering the kitchen. He looked up staring at her in the same dress as the night before. He had to make a mental note to keep some spare gowns and sleep clothes for her next stay.

"Are you hungry?"

" I do feel like I need something in my system."

He placed a plate of down on the table of eggs, toast and hash with no meat of any kind. She took a seat getting a flash of colour across her face when her stomach growled loud enough to hear.

"Sorry." she said sheepishly.

"No need to be sorry. You need some food to help wake you up."

She picked up her utensils cutting into her food. He grabbed his own food pacing it in the seat next to her. "Coffee? Tea?"

"Tea would be nice."

He fixed up his coffee and her tea returning to the table. "I hope you like it. It shouldn't be to heavy."

"It's good. Thank you."

He sat next her feeling a glow around them. This was the way his life was ment to be. He was so tempted to lock the door from the outside and keep them together in flat forever.

In the midst of their silence, her phone began to ring. She recognized the ringtone being that of her sister's. "Excuse me," she said in a hushed tone. She quickly grabbed the device running into the other room shutting the door behind her.

Sebastian moved with great skill to the door pressing his ear against it. The wood was thin enough for him to be able to hear the whole conversation.

"Hey Ann...I meant to go home last night but, I guess I had a little bit too much to drink. I stayed the night but, I'll be leaving after breakfast."

To Sebastian's other surprise, she hadn't mentioned about them being intimate. He assumed that most people wouldn't ever share such details with their siblings anyway. He pushed away from the door causing still no noise going back to his food.

It took a couple of minutes for her to wrap up the conversation feeling the pit of your stomach still uneasy. The whole time her sister knew exactly what had happened. Angelina wasn't stupid.

Grell moved back to the table taking her seat. "Sorry about that. My sister was worried about me."

"It's fine. I would be worried to if I was to not see someone I loved come back home. Especially with no call or text."

She groaned while her well manicured nails ran across her face. The shame of making her older sister worried was more than enough to make her feel bad. This did not go well. "I know, I know. It should have been the first thing I had done once I started drinking."

He patted her arm trying to be of some comfort. He stayed by her side watching her eat as they finished up their meal. After a quick change of clothes, he took her home.

Grell got dressed for her date. The pink dress really made her legs look amazing. In a set of black heels, she grabbed her purse going down the stairs.

Angelina was fast asleep on the couch. Her body slumped over her laptop. The open pages were to her researching for the big move. With a gentle hand, she laid her down and put away her laptop.

She grabbed a spare blanket covering her up before leaving for the specified meeting place.

The small restaurant had groups of people standing about the outside with lit cigarettes in their hands. A couple of them talking loudly over the sounds of a nearby pub. Drunken people stumbling out of the building with friends to hold them up.

Grell moved passed the door into the rather nice looking place. 'At least it's not a damn fast food place,' she thought. 'Never again.'

The notification tone went off on her phone. Opening the message she noticed a message from an unknown number. "I'm here. Right by the hostess stand." She lowered her phone to look at the stand across the entrance.

There stood a rather handsome dirty blonde in a dark grey, casual suit. His eyes matching her own in interest.

'Oh no. He's hot.'

He gave her figure a good look as he approached with a cocky grin. 'Definitely better lookin' than Angie.'

"Nice to meet ya. I've heard a lot about you from ya sister."

"I hope it was all good."

He took her hand kissing it with all his intention. "Oh aye."

Her skin grew goosebumps as she could feel his hot breath on her. She pulled back her hand slightly as they moved towards the hostess stand.

They took a seat by one of the larger windows. Eric was really someone who had never been on a date with someone like her. It was very abnormal to him. Normally his friends would recommend the type of people whom he would take to the seediest pubs. This was a pleasant change.

Grell couldn't help it feel nervous. Such an attractive man. She could have sworn that her older sister would have kept all the handsome looking ones to herself. She hoped there wasn't anything too bad with him.

They placed their orders staring at each other. No words were necessary to express the sexual tension between them. Eric was more interested than originally when Angelina was bring up the idea of a date.

"So, I heard you're in Uni?"

"Oh. Yeah, I'm hoping to get my bachelor's degree done before I move on my own."

"Really?"

Eric scooted his seat closer to her. She gave a small giggle feeling a bit more confortable about the date. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all?

Eric puffed up his chest a bit feeling more relaxed. The food soon arrived for them. Eric tried his best to remind himself of his manners. He couldn't dig in like an animal in front of a lady. There would be no possibility of getting down and dirty if he did.

He caressed her hand and gave her the eyes whenever possible. Grell was much more in the mood than she had anticipated.

Grell's hands moved along his arm feeling his muscles. A real athletic man. She loved a man that could easily toss her over his shoulder.

She drank at least, three glasses of wine by the time dinner had finished. Eric had only gone through two beers. Both of them more relaxed and willing to become physical.

Eric had her by the waist as he took her to his car. An old, 1970, grey Camaro was his vehicle of choice. He had treated this car as if it was his own child. One that he had got plenty of action in.

He helped her into the passenger seat ready for the second part of their date. Grell was excited to be able to go out and have fun. She was slightly tispy but, not enough to be unaware of her actions.

The Scotsman got into the driver's seat. "So, where would you like to go next?"

She tapped her nails against her lips. "Perhaps we could enjoy the lovely weather tonight? Maybe a park nearby?"

He grinned putting the his wheels in motion. The closest park was a familiar spot. One that has been kind to his previous dates.

He placed his hand on her thigh as he drove. He waited for her to react to him. When she didn't push him away, he raised his hand onto her into thigh.

It felt good. It felt, so sexually charged that, she couldn't help but want more of him. Here she was with a man she had just met. All too familiar of a scenario.


End file.
